


Something New

by scottielang



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: First Time Bottoming, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottielang/pseuds/scottielang
Summary: you fucking peg bj i guess





	Something New

It was, as usual, BJ who first approached you about “trying something kinda new”. The pair of you were sprawled out on the couch watching an exeptionally bad horror movie, the only light source being the TV, when he brought it up out of the blue.

“You know, Babes, I’ve been thinking…” he starts, during a particularly boring scene.

“You have?! That’s new!” you tease, and he responds by poking you gently in the stomach. “Stop! I’m kidding! What’s on your mind?”

“I’ve had an idea. For in the bedroom”

This colours you interested.

“Oh yeah? hit me.”

“I guess I kinda want you to fuck me” He says rather bluntly, catching you off guard.

You almost spit out your drink.

“Me fuck you? Like, with a dildo? Like, you want me to peg you?”

“Yeah! You have a vibrator or something, right? Don't tell me it doesn't sound hot as fuck...”

He leans in, kissing your lips, tasting you.

You think about it for a second. He was right. It did sound kinda hot. Really hot, even.

“Yeah, it sounds hot, baby, we can try that.”

He kisses you again, deeply, his beard scratching your cheeks, before picking you up. Your legs wrap around his waist, and he carries you clumsily all the way to your bedroom, only knocking over a few things along the way.

He throws you on the unmade bed, and crawls to kiss you hungrily again, as you reach into your bedside drawer to find your own sleek, pink glittery vibrator. The thing was about 6 inches, kinda thick, and vibrates almost too strongly. You hand it to BJ. He turns it on, the strength of the vibration almost startling him. The thought of you using this to pleasure yourself while he’s not around flusters him, his nose, cheeks and ears turning almost as pink as the vibe.

“Think you could take that?”

“This little thing? Psh, I could probably take one, like 7 times bigger than this.” He replies, confident as ever, but a hint of nervousness seeping through.

“Don’t worry, baby. We’re gonna take this real, real slow. You’re gonna feel amazing, you’ll be seeing stars” you soothe.

He nods, and you kiss him once more. He pulls your shirt over your head, throwing it into a corner. You pull back, tearing his jacket off, before flipping him over and straddles his hips. You untie his tie, and start unbuttoning his shirt slowly. He lies there, grinning, looking up at you with look of absolute lust and appreciation.

“Hands and knees, big boy” you tell him, and he complies. You slap his ass playfully, and he chuckles and rolls his eyes at you. You search through your drawer, pulling out a small bottle of lube, strawberry flavoured, and position yourself in between BJ’s legs.

“I need you to tell me if it hurts, ‘kay baby?”

“Yeah, course, babes”

You coated the plastic thickly in lube. You pressed it gently against him, applying light pressure. You rubbed his back soothingly.

His breathing hitched as an inch was fully inserted.

“You good?”

“Yeah” he moaned “Keep going…”

You follow his instructions, pressing the vibrator slowly into him.

“How you feeling, Beej?”

“Feel like a have a dildo up my ass.” he replies with a light chuckle.

“You’ll start to feel good real soon…”

The vibe continued to be slid inside him, when he let out a gasp.

“AH! YES! right there! Y/N… It feels so good… so good”

You’d hit his prostate.

You thrust the vibrator in and out, making sure to always hit that sweet spot of his. His knees got weak as he felt his stomach tighten

“I- Y/N.. I’m gonna cum… gonna cum…”

“Hold on, baby, lie on your back…”

He follows, his ankles resting on your shoulders as you continued to fuck him with the sparkling plastic. Without warning, you turned on the vibrator. He gasped, eyes rolling back, and mouth falling open. His thighs trembled, and he didn’t stop moaning.

“Cum for me baby… cum for me…”

He did. He came. And he came hard. The hot white liquid pooling on his lower stomach. After his orgasm finished, you pulled out the vibe.

You grabbed his shirt off the floor, and wiped the rapidly cooling cum off his belly, as well as cleaning up any excess lube.

“Fuck, Y/N, why the fuck have we never done that before?” He asks inbetween breaths.

You lay next to him, and he pulls you closer, kissing you lovingly.


End file.
